


Kissing in the Rain

by vldrarepairs (miraculousstorytelling)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousstorytelling/pseuds/vldrarepairs
Summary: Actors Hunk and Lance keep playing characters who kiss in the rain, all while struggling to express their feelings offscreen.





	Kissing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this series of short videos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Pf36pfwA9k&list=PLs2T_dNZ-XW7q7eqkRL1VXBiyaC_5VXRW).

The steady drops of rain on his umbrella kept Lance grounded as he walked away. He focused on breathing and focused on the ripples in the puddles he passed and focused on standing tall. He focused on everything except-

"Wait!"

He turned to watch as Hunk caught up to him, absolutely soaked without an umbrella of his own. Lance frowned, but otherwise didn’t react.

"Look, you have every reason to be angry. I messed up." Hunk looked up at him, and Lance could swear his heart broke right along with Hunk's voice as he continued, "Please give me another chance."

Lance nearly folded in on himself, looking away before he answered, his voice rough, "And why should I? You just keep breaking my heart."

"Because I love you."

Lance chewed at his lower lip. "But you said-"

"I don't care what I said." By now, Hunk was close enough to reach out and touch him, but he held back, waiting for Lance to close the gap. "I love you, and nothing could change that, so please..." A soft hitch in his voice cut him off, and Lance stepped forward, almost mesmerized. "Please tell me it's not too late."

Finally, Lance smiled, brushing a thumb over Hunk's cheek. "For us? It's never too late."

Lance could almost hear the romantic music swell in the background as Hunk surged forward to kiss him, warm hands curved around Lance's jaw. Lance slipped an arm around the back of his neck, eager to meet him halfway, and for one beautiful moment, they stood there, enjoying the shared heat between them and the backdrop of rain surrounding them.

"Cut! Take five!" Pidge's voice interrupted them, and the two separated.

Lance sighed dramatically. "Why does it have to be raining? It's so cold!"

"Feels fine to me," she called back, sipping on what had to be her third cup of coffee.

"You're wrapped in, like, five blankets! Of course you're not cold!" Lance whined.

Hunk chuckled. "Hey, kissing in the rain is supposed to be romantic, right?"

"Yeah..." Lance grumbled and dropped his head onto Hunk's shoulder. "But this is the fifth take. I'm tired, and I'm pretty sure she's doing this on purpose."

Hunk patted his back. "Well, if it makes you feel any better..." He lowered his voice as he continued, "I already bribed Rolo to give her decaf tomorrow as payback."

Lance grinned. "You know, that actually does make me feel a lot better."

 

"You can’t go."

Hunk stared back at Lance, his expression entirely flat. "You can't stop me."

"I can try."

"It’s too late. I already said yes." Hunk tightened his grip on the suitcase in one hand. "And I already said my goodbyes."

"You'll die if you do this," Lance insisted, ignoring the curtain of rain between them.

"I know." Hunk grimaced and looked away. "But that won't change my mind."

"Well, if that won't..." Lance reached out to grab the lapels of his coat, looking up to meet Hunk's eyes. "Then, I'll just have to try this instead."

The suitcase fell to the ground with a thump when Lance tugged Hunk into a deep kiss, his fingers clenched around the damp fabric of Hunk's jacket. Hunk released a soft, pleased sound as he held Lance's jaw in his palms, and Lance melted into him, lips parting as he savored the citrusy taste of Hunk's favorite chapstick.

"Cut! Take ten! We need to get a better angle on that kiss!"

Hunk stepped back and brushed some of the lingering droplets of rain off his coat.

"Pidge!" Lance groaned. "This is the hundredth time you've had us do this!"

"Technically, it's only been twelve times," Hunk corrected him.

"Maybe if you'd start actually doing your job, Lance, I wouldn't have to keep reshooting!" Pidge shouted, chugging another cup of coffee as she barked out orders.

"Okay, maybe the decaf was a mistake," Hunk murmured as he glanced back at her.

"Working with her was the mistake," Lance grumbled, rubbing some warmth back into his hands.

"Oh, here," Hunk rubbed his hands together and cupped them over Lance's. "I'm always warm."

"Always hot, you mean," Lance mumbled before he could think the comment through.

Hunk froze, hands still clasped over Lance’s as color rose in his cheeks. “Uh…”

“I mean, you know…” Lance laughed, tight and high pitched, “Since you’re usually wearing a coat and stuff, so you’re hot. It’s… I’m uh…” He stepped back, reluctantly pulling his hands away. “I’m gonna grab some coffee. Want some?”

Hunk shook his head.

“Cool, I’m gonna… Cool.” Lance barely managed to avoid tripping over a chair while he practically sprinted away to find either coffee or a place to hide. At this point, he wasn’t too picky.

 

Hunk stared off into the distance, bowtie undone around his neck and jacket draped over the railing he leaned against. The rain was slowly darkening his once crisp white shirt, but he didn’t appear to mind.

“I was wondering where you went.”

Hunk didn’t look back or even move when he heard Lance’s voice, though his shoulders tensed just enough to be visible.

Lance frowned and stood beside him, braving a small look in Hunk’s direction. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Hunk finally admitted with a deep sigh. “I’m just an idiot.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I thought…” Hunk let the words trail off into the night before he shook his head. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, it does.” Lance turned to face him. “What did you think?”

“Nothing.”

“That’s bullshit.”

The silence between them dragged on long enough for the rain to pick up in speed. “Fine. You want to know what I thought?” Hunk gripped the railing with shaking fingers. “I thought you were different. I thought you actually cared about me. And now I find out it was all for some stupid bet.”

Lance flinched. “She told you?”

“You really thought I wouldn’t find out?” Hunk asked, shooting him a glare.

“Wait.” Lance grabbed his arm. “Look, it started that way, but-”

Hunk shrugged him off. “Just forget it.”

“Please.” Lance reached out again. “It started like that, but then I fell in love with you.”

“Brian-”

“I fell in love with the way you smile.” Lance’s voice softened as he continued. “And the way you wave good morning to your neighbors. And the way you sing so…” He chuckled. “So horribly in the shower. And the way you care about your friends, maybe too much, but you know that’s what makes you so kind.” Lance smiled up at him, eyes so tender and adoring it almost hurt. “And the way you can’t bake to save your life. And the way you cry over cheesy movies.” He paused to brush a tear off Hunk’s cheek. “See? You’re crying right now.”

Hunk shook his head. “But, Elaine said-”

“I ended the bet. You’re more important.”

“You did?”

Lance nodded and turned Hunk to face him. “She can have the promotion. I just want you.”

Hunk let out a choked sob. “I want you, too.”

Lance shot forward and kissed him, standing on tiptoes to reach and wrapping his arms around Hunk’s neck to tug him down to Lance’s level. Hunk reached out to pull Lance closer, tilting his head for a better angle as he parted his lips. Lance broke apart to murmur his name, soft and low before diving in for another kiss.

“Cut! Take five!” Pidge shouted.

Lance and Hunk sprang apart, both looking anywhere but each other.

“So, um…” Lance broke the silence lingering between them first. “Nice night.”

“Yeah, the stars look, um…” Hunk shrugged. “They look nice.”

“Oh, man, yeah. I love stars.” Lance chuckled, a bit too loud to be natural. “I always thought if I didn’t go into acting, I’d be an astronaut.”

Some of the tension in Hunk’s expression faded. “I used to love shuttles, actually. Like, how they work and stuff.”

“Really?” Lance perked up. “Did you have a favorite?”

Hunk smiled. “No way, man. How am I supposed to pick just one?”

“So, you like all of them?”

“Okay, there’s a middle ground here.” Hunk leaned against the railing, gesturing with one hand. “I’m only interested in the good ones.”

“Oh, so only top of the line rockets for you?” Lance teased.

“Well, it’s more than just that.” Hunk considered how to explain it for a moment. “Think of it this way. If you had a great plot and decent actors but a really bad director, the movie might be good, but it probably won’t be great. If all the components aren’t there, all you have is wasted potential. Why make something if you’re not going to use every part the right way? It’s just a waste of everyone’s time and skills. All you have to do-” He paused, suddenly aware Lance was staring, and he cleared his throat. “I mean, yeah, top of the line. Quality is important.”

Lance hopped up on the railing, bringing himself closer to Hunk’s line of sight. “Tell me more about how they work.”

Hunk relaxed and grinned down at him. “How much do you know about inertia?”

 

Lance trudged his way through the rain, mud creeping higher and higher on his boots. If he was lucky, maybe he’d make it to the crossroads ahead before it soaked through to his socks. Before he could reach the main road, the rising sun caught his attention, and he paused to admire the way orange and red broke through the mist hanging over the horizon.

Footsteps brought him back to the present, and he whirled around to see someone approaching him from the west, cutting an impressive figure even from a distance.

Lance wanted to run, because he knew exactly who was coming, but he stayed rooted to the spot anyway, staring as Hunk came closer and closer.

"What brings you out here so early?"

Lance cleared his throat and looked away. "A morning walk is good for the health."

"Even when it rains?"

Lance turned back to the sunset, blinking away raindrops. "I find it cleansing."

Hunk stopped only a few inches behind him, warmth radiating between them. "You'll catch a cold at this rate."

"Then, so be it." Lance murmured, refusing to acknowledge just how close Hunk was to him. "I'd rather catch a cold out here than catch one at home."

The sounds of fabric rustling made Lance tense, but he didn’t move even when Hunk's oversized coat dropped onto his shoulders. "Well, I would rather see you stay warm."

Lance tugged it on tighter. "How can I when you freeze me out at every turn?"

"I have never-"

"And then you deny it when I-"

"You are insufferable!" Hunk shouted.

Lance turned to him, voice rising. “And you don’t care for me at all!”

“How can I possibly prove my affection to you?"

Lance went quiet for a moment, staring up at him. "Show me."

Hunk stilled and watched him for a moment, his eyes searching Lance's. Then, he reached one trembling hand out to cup Lance's jaw, and he tilted it up as he bent down to kiss Lance. Rain fell across their shoulders and arms while Hunk pulled them together, and Lance melted into his heat. He could feel a shiver race up Hunk's spine, and the sensation made Lance gasp into Hunk's parted lips. They came back together, Hunk peppering his lips with delicate, feather-light kisses while Lance tangled his fingers into the nape of Hunk's neck.

"Cut!"

Hunk jerked back, but Lance chased him for another slow, deep kiss, and Hunk eased forward again, happy to spend another moment or two savoring the feeling of Lance so close to him.

"I said cut!"

Lance broke away, shooting Pidge a glare.

"Take five!"

Lance rolled his eyes and burrowed into Hunk's coat. "At least you were right about the whole being warm thing." He pulled it over his head to protect himself from the rain. "Whoa, it smells nice, too."

"Oh, yeah. Coran uses this great lavender detergent for all the props," Hunk answered, so casual it was hard to believe they'd struggled to stop kissing only seconds ago.

"Maybe you can text me the name," Lance suggested, peering out with pink cheeks. "Do you have my number?"

"Not yet." Hunk smiled and rubbed Lance's arms to help warm him up. "Did you read that book I recommended?"

"I tried, but..." Lance made a face. "It's so boring when you're not the one explaining it."

Hunk laughed. "Come on. That was one of my favorite books as a kid."

"Really? You read engineering books as a kid?"

"Well, a teenager, maybe."

Lance shook his head. "And here I was reading Lucas Skyrunner books until..." He paused to think for a moment. "Well, last week."

"Oh, man! I loved those books!" Hunk posed for a moment. "I always thought I'd make a great Hank Mono."

"Yeah, you'd definitely be an interstellar heartbreaker." Lance winked and tried to pretend it was casual. Except, he was pretty sure he was falling for Hunk, which meant casual wasn’t really the right word for it.

Pidge called them back to their places before Hunk could do more than inhale sharply and turn red.

Lance still counted it as a win.

 

Lance pulled out one final platter of food, laying it beside the others and grinning up at Hunk. "I think you may have overdone it."

Hunk chuckled. "Okay, I guess I was a little excited. We've been planning this for a week, and-"

They both froze as thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Shit! It wasn't supposed to rain today!" Lance rushed to pack everything back into the basket, Hunk working right alongside him, but a sheet of rain blanketed them and the food before they could manage to put it all away.

"Come on!" Hunk grabbed Lance's hand and ran with him towards a small patch of trees.

"But the food!"

"I'll make more!"

They ducked under a large oak tree, Lance's back pressed up against the uneven bark while rain filtered down on them through the leaves overhead.

"So much for a nice picnic," Hunk muttered, looking back at the sudden downpour behind them.

Lance frowned. "You know, I thought you weren't supposed to be near trees in a storm."

"You're not?" Hunk asked, tucking a damp strand of hair behind Lance's ear.

"Y-yeah," Lance's voice caught when Hunk's eyes met his. "Cause of the... you know..."

Hunk wrapped his arms around Lance's waist and tugged him close. Their lips met and, for a moment, Lance couldn't even feel the rain soaking through his shirt. "Don't worry," Hunk whispered into Lance's lips, "Lightning doesn't strike in the same place twice."

Another burst of thunder filled the air, and Lance brought Hunk back in for another kiss, hungry for more. More contact. More heat. More-

"Cut!"

This time, Lance pulled away and Hunk followed, one palm holding the back of Lance's neck while the other settled between his shoulderblades. Lance hummed in pleasure when Hunk kissed him again, still soft but less reserved than he had been. Electricity flared up his spine as Lance's lips parted.

"Hey! I said cut!"

Hunk let out a soft, unhappy groan when they separated, and Lance's heart soared when he saw the look Hunk sent Pidge's way.

"Take ten!" Pidge yelled. "And make out on your own time!"

Lance blushed. "Hey, you're just lucky we're adding chemistry to this scene. Do you know how dumb this script is?"

"It's romantic!" She shouted. "You're having a picnic and it rains, then you kiss."

"Don't worry, lightning doesn't strike in the same place twice?" Lance asked, incredulous. "That's romantic?"

"Trust me, as soon as you two start kissing, the audience will not care!"

Lance rolled his eyes and huffed out a short breath. "Well, I do."

Hunk smiled. "Too bad Star Battles doesn't have any kissing in the rain. Seems like that's all Pidge is directing these days."

"Tell me about," Lance grumbled. "If I catch a cold, can I claim workman's comp for it?"

They shared a laugh, and Hunk shook his head. "She'd probably just tell you to drink some chicken noodle soup and suck it up."

"Yeah, you're probably right. She'd probably-" Lance cut himself off with a loud sneeze. "Oh, quiznak! Hunk, feel my forehead. Am I hot?"

Hunk hesitated before reaching out and touching the back of his hand to Lance's forehead. "Yeah."

"I knew it." Lance groaned. "I have a fever. I can't believe-"

"I never said that," Hunk said, soft enough the rain almost drowned out the words.

Lance swallowed, suddenly feeling overheated.

 

Lance shifted from foot to foot as he stared at the heavy wooden door knuckles poised only an inch or two away. He knew what, or rather who, was on the other side of this door, and it shouldn't have scared him, but now that he was here and actually ready to knock, he was terrified.

It was one thing to flirt on set and quite another to do the same thing at home.  Even if Hunk seemed receptive between takes, maybe it was just some innocent banter between coworkers. Maybe it was all in his head. Maybe Hunk would think it was weird that Lance was actually coming by to visit, especially since they'd never seen each other's homes before.

But maybe, just maybe, Hunk would be thrilled to see him.

Lance knocked before his common sense could kick in and override the irrational hope rising in his chest. It took every ounce of strength he had not to run as soon as footsteps sounded behind the door.

Hunk opened it with a broad grin. "Hey, you're early for on-" He froze and stared at Lance when he realized who he was talking to. "You're not pizza."

"Um, hey." Lance chuckled. "Sorry. I could get pizza?"

"No, no! I just ordered one. I thought..." Hunk grimaced. "Sorry. I wasn't-"

"I just-" Lance winced when he realized he'd interrupted. "Sorry. You go."

"No! It wasn't important. You should..." Hunk let the sentence trail off, the two of them barely aware of the soft tap of raindrops on Hunk's roof as they stared at the porch between them.

"You, um..." Lance looked around. "Your house is nice."

"Oh, thanks. I um..." Hunk made a face. "Your um..." He searched for a noun before settling on, "You're nice."

"I think you're the most amazing guy I've ever met."

"You..." Hunk let out a soft breath. "You do?"

"Yeah," Lance confessed, breathless and blushing. "I think I like you."

As the rain picked up behind them, Hunk chuckled and stepped forward. "I, um... I know I like you."

"Really?" Lance finally managed to meet Hunk's warm brown eyes.

When Hunk nodded, Lance rushed forward and kissed him, instinctively pressing in close and savoring that taste he'd been chasing for days. Hunk moved with him, palms sliding over Lance's sides and his fingers skimming the base of Lance's ribs. Sparks hummed across every inch of skin that Hunk touched, and Lance moaned a wordless plea for more.

Hunk's back hit the door frame, and Lance cradled Hunk's jaw in his hands to keep the perfect angle for another deep and lingering kiss. Without Pidge to interrupt them, Lance could actually enjoy the weight of Hunk's hands just over his hips. He could memorize each and every muscle in Hunk's arms as one hand trailed down to rest above Hunk's elbow. He could gasp and moan when Hunk's thumbs rubbed circles over his skin, slipping under the hem of his shirt.

He could even appreciate how the backdrop of rain might make the environment almost romantic.

Just as Lance was pressing in closer, he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Hunk startled and peeked past Lance. "Oh, sorry, Matt."

Lance turned to see a man who looked strikingly similar to Pidge. He held out a pizza box. "Trust me. I've seen worse."

Hunk pulled out his wallet and handed Matt a few bills. "Sorry."

Matt shook his head and walked away.

Hunk waited for Matt to reach his car before he chuckled and smiled down at Lance. "Wanna stay for dinner?"

Lance grinned and slipped his hand in Hunk's. "Yeah. I do."


End file.
